1. Field of Invention
This invention is generally relative to a touch control method and a computer system using the same, in particular, relative to a touch control method for setting the basic input output system.
2. Related Art
Almost all present computer systems are equipped with the Basic Input Output System (BIOS). The BIOS controls and configures the basic parameters of the hardware function of the computer system. The BIOS also provides a medium for the operation system to control various hardware apparatus and hardware device. An user could enable/disable a hardware function or regulate/control the operation efficiency and operation process by amending or setting the BIOS. The BIOS initializes the hardware, detects the hardware function and guides operation system.
In early stage, an user uses the keyboard as the input device to manipulate the BIOS setting with the aid of traditional window interface in a computer system. But it is not convenient to use the keyboard because there is a restriction to regulate the BIOS by direction keys and specific keys on the keyboard. Furthermore, to access the traditional windows interface is also not a simple task because the BIOS setting shown in the traditional windows interface is a text menu which is difficult for a layperson to understand the meaning of each parameter.
In order to promote the efficiency of the BIOS setting, an easier way developed to change the BIOS setting is by a mouse. But it is still not convenient enough for an user because the setting method is not intuitional, humanistic and personalized enough. And the BIOS setting interface is still a traditional text menu which is difficult for users to enhance the computer efficiency by setting the BIOS.